Venom suit
by jt1102
Summary: This is where peter recives a look a like of the symbiote costume he wore it seems to be a normal costume or it ...


Hi this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy it

I do not own Spider-Man or anything belonging to marvel

I hope you enjoy it

Received chapter 1

Peter Parker sat down at his table; drunk, depressed he had been dumped by mj. It had only been 2 years and she called it quits with all the stress that Peter had as spider man she felt she was adding to that stress. But by leaving Peter she left a massive scar in his heart.

That night was lasting for ever, until the bell rang at peters apartment. It was a package for him off a stranger that didn't even know him.

Peter cut the box open with a knife, when he opened it he was shocked but mystified by what he saw. It was his old black symbiote costume. The black costume had the white spider in the center of it and the rest looked like it was creased. He was about to throw it out when a letter coughed his eye

'Dear how ever revives this replica of a black symbiote Spider-Man costume it is good for practical use and comfortable to lounge about in'

Peter thought for a moment. He was sceptical about this but he had nothing to lose, so far he had lost everything in his life.

Peter slipped in to the costume it was skin tight. He struggled to put it on over his muscular body. He only had the mask left to put on. Peter thought it was stupid to complete it as it was so tight on him but he continued to put the mask on him.

It was 11:30 at night Peter was shattered and couldn't be bothered to take the costume off as the letter did say 'comfortable to ware'

Later when Peter was in a deep sleep the suit started to tighten up on peters body. As this happened the mask stared to skin in to peters exposed mouth.

This was not a normal costume. It was Venom

Changes chapter 2

When Peter awoke he noticed that the suit was gone, off his body. What he didn't know was that the suit was inside of him making adjustments to him.

He was now on patrol with his classic red and blue suit. He noticed nothing was happening. No robbery's no crime it was perfect for him.

When Peter went to slouch against the wall his suit ripped across the middle exposing the black suit with the white spider sitting in the middle. Peter didn't notice it he was relaxed for once.

When he returned to his apartment and took off the classic suit he noticed something. The suit it was back. 'But how' he thought he thought he took it off and left it.

He tried to take it off but it was no use he tugged at the costume. He had no luck. He swung over to the bell tower. He had to get it off it would make his life even worse.

When he arrived at the bell tower he wasted no time, he started punching the bell as hard a he could be it wasn't moving.

Until a black strand came up and lacked its self to the floor, about 10 came up and latched against the floor too. Peter was now struggling to get up, the all went black.

The beginning of the end chapter 3

The symbiote oozed out on Peter making a black body suit. He couldn't move or anything he was stuck until a voice came out of the dark

'Bond with us Peter' the symbiote hissed

'What? To hell with that!' Peter exclaimed

'We need each other' now it was messing with Peter

'No I won't!' Peter yelled

'Then you leave us with no choice'

With that it was gone. The voice had gone, he got up stiff and felt something was off. He fell to one knee shouting in pain ' what is happening to me' Peter screamed in a darker tone.

Then when Peter was speaking to himself the mask ripped open but Peter didn't speak, or breathe he would rather die tha. Be u see the controll of venom with out waning the symbiote made Peter grasp for air then the serpen toung rolled out. Screaming in horror at what was happening to him, his muscular body began to come through the suit and was made clear.

Peter was on the verge of giving in to the symbiote. He lost everything in life he thought what else could he lose now.

He gave in and his body was fully bonded to the symbiote all hope was lost. He was still the same size as Spider-Man but his muscular body was more diffiened and now possessed a jaw with sharp teeth that glissend and instead of the normal white lenses he now had white lighting bolts for his eyes.

Now back at the apartment Peter removed the mask and sat at the table considering if he did the right thing. The voice came back this time it was reassuring Peter on what choice he made and pushed Peter to fully bond with him.

Peter was ready sick and tired of cleaning up after people's mess he was through with being a hero. He was now ready to fully bond.

With out hesitation the symbiote opened peters mouth and poured its self in side of Peter. Now it started off by bonding with the organs of the body.

Peter was gone only venom remained.

Now standing up venom hissed and broke everything in the apartment that reminded them of Peter Parker.

Now they cause mass and destruction in there path.

They hissed at the night sky

'We are Venom'


End file.
